Cracking the Heart of Stone
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: PREQUELSEQUEL COMBO TO A Christmas Wish! wanna know more? READ AND REVIEW! Mrated because of future content between KagomeSesshy! Three genres: romance, drama, and some actionadventure!
1. Prologue

Cracking the Heart of Stone

DG32173

Sarah: well … everyone liked my "A Christmas Wish" one-shot so much and asked for a full fanfic, a prequel, or a sequel based around it, so here's the prequel/sequel combined fanfic. Yes, _combining_ the prequel and sequel into one. At the end of one of the later chapters, I will let you know when it becomes the sequel part.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Sarah: um … **(has FBI agent holding gun to back of head while more are pointing guns at her beloved Gameboy SP)** I kinda forgot to do this in "A Christmas Wish" so here it is! IDON'TOWNTHEINUYASHACAST/ANIME/MANGA! **(FBI agents go bye-bye)** Thank God Almighty! It's safe! **(hugs Gameboy then plays YYH: Tournament Tactics.)** Here's the fic.

Inuyasha cast, YYH cast, and random peoples around world: **(sweatdrops and anime falls all around)**

_**SUMMARY**_

Inuyasha takes Kagome on a trip around the world. Then he breaks her heart and she runs back to Tokyo and seeks shelter in the home of Sesshomaru. During her stay with Sesshomaru, she slowly falls in love with the icy youkai. Can she crack his heart of stone to show him what life truly is like? Or will her efforts be crushed when Inuyasha shows up to try to win her back?

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Singing"_

**Scene change**

POV change

_Memories_

_Scene change in memories_

_**INDEX**_

_**If it's not Japanese, I'll put the language like this note is. Otherwise, assume it's Japanese. The Index is in alphabetical order!**_

Inu: dog

Nani: what?

Youkai: demon

Youki: demon energy

* * *

Prologue

Around the World

"Sesshomaru! Can you believe she actually _agreed_ to go with me!" Inuyasha cries excitedly, rushing around his room to pack a bunch of clothes, some snacks, and a lot of other necessities for his upcoming trip around the world with Kagome while Sesshomaru watches him from the doorway.

"Hardly," the elder inu youkai drawls.

"You're just jealous!" Inuyasha says, not letting his brother's words and attitude get to him and bring down his hyperly happy mood.

"Jealous? Of you? Che, not on your life," Sesshomaru says, scowling at Inuyasha. "Why would _I_ be jealous of _you_ anyways?"

Inuyasha grins. "Cause you could never convince Kagome to travel with you and I did!" he says. Sesshomaru hates it when Inuyasha is right. He really, _really_ hates it when Inuyasha is right, rare as it may be. He never was able to convince Kagome to give up staying in one place until she grows old and dies to travel to world. Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to do so. "See? I'm right and you know it!" Inuyasha says, taking his silence as an affirmative. Which it had _not_ been.

Before either of them could say another word, a soft "excuse me" comes from behind Sesshomaru. They turn to see Kagome. She smiles. "Eh, I was just gonna say that the plane leaves in about two and a half hours, Inuyasha," she says. "So you might want to hurry." She turns to Sesshomaru and bows. "Thank you for letting me and Souta stay in you home after the accident, Sesshomaru," she says softly, referring to the fire about a month ago that had destroyed the shrine that had been her home and killed her mother, grandmother, and grandfather. Only she and Souta, her brother, had survived; and that was only because they had gone to town to get some groceries for dinner.

He shrugs and leaves the room, not wanting to talk to her, and _definitely_ not wanting to talk about the fire. He had yet to fulfill his promise to her of finding out who the arsonist was, for that was the only way the shrine could have burned down. It was too well protected, spiritually and physically, from fires on the inside. He and Inuyasha had added their own youki protections as well, for safety precautions. So it would be next to impossible for an internal fire to have burnt it down.

He doesn't realize that Kagome's eyes follow him as he walks down the hall. Her eyes don't leave him until he closes the door to his room. She sighs in confusion and turns to see Inuyasha watching her intently. "Nani?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Nothing," he says. He grabs his three large suitcases. "Come on, it takes an hour and a half to get to the airport, and another forty-five minutes to get through security."

She grabs her knapsack, backpack, and single small suitcase and follows him down the hall. "Coming," she says. As she passes by Sesshomaru's room, she glances at the closed door sadly. Now, she won't be able to say the goodbye she had wanted to. She sighs sadly and continues after Inuyasha to his car. Sesshomaru's bedroom windows face the front of the house, in the center of the expansive mansion on the third floor. She doesn't sense his eyes watching her movements from the second she exits the front door until Inuyasha's car is out of even his sight. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to say goodbye to her … not now, not when he is finally beginning to sort out his mixed feelings for her. But now, with her gone for heaven only knows how long, he really wishes he had done so. He really does.

A tap at his door snaps him out of his thoughts as a small, child-like face pokes in. "Sesshomaru-sama, is Kagome ever coming back?" the child asks.

He sighs. "I don't know," he says, telling her younger brother the truth. It would do more harm than good to the boy to say either yes or no, so he speaks the truth.

* * *

Well, that's it for the prologue. Chapter 1 will start off with Kagome and Inuyasha, about four and a halfyears after this leaves off! 


	2. I’m Sorry … My Tenshi

Cracking the Heart of Stone

DG32173

Sarah: eh **(yawns)** here's chapter 1 … **(head falls to desk, dead to the world until she awakens)**

Inuyasha: she goes to sleep almost _too_ quickly … makes me wonder what she keeps getting into to do that …

Sesshomaru: same here … **(glances at readers)** the girl owns nothing relating to any anime or manga.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Someone on the other end of a phone, singing, radios, etc"** (you'll figure it out)**"_

**Scene change**

POV change

_Memories_

_Scene change in memories_

_**INDEX**_

_**If it's not Japanese, I'll put the language like this note is. Otherwise, assume it's Japanese. The Index is in alphabetical order!**_

Hanyou: refers to a demon with mixed blood, usually demon whose blood is mixed with human blood

Tenshi: angel

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm Sorry … My Tenshi

A small ball of fluff leaps into Kagome's arms while another, this time human, child grabs her legs; both children are crying their small hearts out. "Shippo, Rin? What's wrong?" she asks gently, crouching protectively, like a mother eagle spreading her wings, over the two. Three years ago, she had found the two orphaned children wandering the streets of an American town that is home to mostly Japanese-Americans and insisted they travel with her and Inuyasha. It's been four and a half years since the Kagome and Inuyasha have been in Japan, traveling the world in style thanks to Inuyasha's high-class family.

"Inuyasha! He was with _her_ again!" Shippo wails.

"He g-glared at us and y-yelled for us to go j-jump of a b-bridge or s-something!" Rin cries pitifully.

Kagome's blue-grey eyes narrow angrily, turning to a cold, harsh silver. If Sesshomaru were to see the look on her face at that precise moment, even _he_ would not be brave enough to get in her way. "He did, did he?" she asks calmly … too calmly. The children can sense the anger radiating off of the former shrine maiden. Anger towards the _child_ who had been seen with a look-alike of herself far too many times for her liking _AND_ had told off the two children she had taken as her own and had even went so far as to legally adopt. She stands up, carrying Shippo and holding Rin's small hand. "Come, children, we're packing," she says, taking them into the hotel suite she had just exited.

"Where are we going, okaa-san?" Shippo asks.

"To the home of a friend of mine. His name is Sesshomaru," she says.

"Where's your friend's house?" Rin asks.

"He lives in Japan," she says gently. She and Inuyasha had been considering going back to Japan for a visit with their families and had only managed to afford to purchase three tickets. _Someone_, we won't mention the hanyou's pathetic name, had spent over eighty _thousand_ American dollars at this stop, in a city in the United States, with a woman she had only glimpsed twice. Now she's using those tickets to go back to Japan _with_ her children and _without_ Inuyasha.

She and the children pack quickly, as they don't have much. She grabs the tickets out of the drawer of the nightstand between her bed and the bed the children share. Inuyasha had taken a suite attached to this one by a door. She walks down to the office, the children following her. She turns in the key to her suite, saying that 'something had come up and she was taking the children with her back to Japan' and that her 'friend' was staying for a bit longer. Well, it is true. Something _had_ come up, she _is_ taking the children back to Japan with her, and Inuyasha _is_ staying longer than she and the children. But the desk clerk probably assumed something came up in Japan, not here. She gets the refund from the nights that she hadn't used. Inuyasha had paid for both suites for a full month's time. She's leaving one and a half weeks into that time. Meaning she gets a good deal of money to use on their trip back, since one suite would cost about two hundred fifty American dollars a night. Like I said, traveling in _style_ thanks to his family's vast supply of money.

After that, she hails a taxi and the driver takes her and the children to the airport. She exchanges almost all of the remaining money for Japanese currency. After that, they board the next plane to Japan, not looking back as the plane takes off. All three of them have become fed up with Inuyasha's rude and irresponsible behavior. And now the hanyou will pay for it when and _if_ he tries to enter the suite she and the children had shared and finds them gone. And she knows her soon-to-be host will take care of her and the children without questions. Sesshomaru will wait until she is ready to tell him what had happened. His patience is something even _she_ envies to an extent. And she had been voted most patient person of her graduating class nearly six years ago. Let's see. Nearly five years of traveling with Inuyasha, and about a year of adjusting to a life without school. Yep, nearly six years, five and a half years if you wanna be exact.

With Inuyasha while Kagome and the kids were boarding the plane

Inuyasha walks into his suite, regretting being so mean to the kids. He decides to try and make it up to them and heads through the door connecting his suite and the one Kagome shares with the kids … one problem with that decision. No one's here and their suitcases are gone. He checks the drawer that he _knows_ held the airplane tickets to Japan. They're gone too. "Dammit!" he growls, before sinking onto the bed that she had slept on.

He can still smell her sweet, flowery scent emanating from the bed. No demon he had come in contact with could identify the flower that she smells like. No demon in the entire world that they had run into recognizes it, except that, for a human, she smells undeniably irresistible. But, he can also smell the lightning scent that entwines with it when she is beyond pissed. He has a feeling that her fury is … was directed at him.

"I guess I pushed her over the edge," he murmurs. "I shouldn't have even agreed to talk to Kikyo that first day. But … she looks _so_ much like Kagome." He sighs and leaves the room, locking the door in his suite that leads to the one she and the kids she had legally adopted as her own had shared. He leans against the door. "I'm sorry Kagome …," he whispers, sliding down the door, not bothering to fight the tears that flow to fill his eyes and roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry … my tenshi."

* * *

Sarah: I know. Shorter even than the prologue. _BUT_ it explains why she was so upset to talk about Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. And it shows what the implications were for! They weren't what most people thought they would be, that's for sure! Inuyasha was being his rude, self-centered, jackass self and hurt the kids feelings. With her "children's" prides bruised, Kagome also got her own pride bruised and left! And almost _everyone_ probably thought that it would be he cheated on her … which he did, but that's not why she left.

Sesshomaru: long ending speech, girl. Longer than your usual ones.

Sarah: **(blushing)** I didn't really notice … AND I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A WOMAN! W-O-M-A-N! WOMAN! …… actually, I'm a hanyou who looks like a human but has demon blood in me.

Sesshomaru: **(smirking)** okay … hanyou.

Sarah: GRRRR! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! GACK! MALES ARE SO STUBBORN! **(looks at female readers)** don't you ladies out there agree? **(glances at length)** WOW! With the ending note, this document is gonna be _longer_ than the prologue document!

Inuyasha: yeah, you talk too much, wench!

Sesshomaru: **(glaring, barely controlling his youkai instincts)** what did you call my mate!

Inuyasha: **(gulps)** uh … AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! **(runs)**

Sesshomaru: **(chases)**

Sarah: **(suddenly dressed as cheerleader)** GO, SESSHOMARU! GO, GO, GO! **(pompoms waving in air)** KILL THAT MUTT! GO, SESSHOMARU!

Inuyasha: KILL! NO WAY! **(runs as fast as he can, Sesshomaru hot on his heels _(I always wanted to say that!)_)**

Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kikyo: **(dressed as cheerleaders and following Sarah's cheers)**

Inuyasha: WHAT! KAGOME! KIKYO! YOU'RE ON _THEIR_ SIDE!

Kagome and Kikyo: yep! **(has lots of cash in their brand new purses)**

Inuyasha: TRAITORS! YOU WENT TO THEIR SIDE FOR _MONEY!_

Kagome: plus, Sarah-chan seems to have a few … followers … that can be very _convincing!_

Sarah: FOLLOWERS! FEW! MORE LIKE A MILLION RABID PSYCHOTIC FANBOYS!

Sesshomaru: **(growls at mention of said rabid psychotic fanboys)** GRRRRR! THEY AIN'T TOUCHING MY MATE!

Kagome and Kikyo: don't worry Sesshomaru!

Kagome: we'll take a few!

Kikyo: yeah!

Inuyasha: **(HUGE eyes, blue depressed thingy over eyes, pouting in a corner)** they ditched me … they _DITCHED_ me!

Sarah: uh-oh … my fanboy senses are tingling!

Inuyasha: fanboy senses!

Sesshomaru: **(growling)**

Random Fanboy 231: HEY! THERE SHE IS! AND SHE HAS SOME CUTE GIRLS WITH HER! **(stampede of thousands of fanboys)**

Sarah: oh no … how'd they find me in …

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
